Command training for a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device may be performed to train a command bus associated with the device. Training may involve testing the command bus using functional write/read traffic while margining timing or voltage. If during training a failure is detected, it is usually assumed the DRAM device is in a bad state and must do a complete reset. An issue with certain memory devices may be that a bad command may accidently be received as a post package repair (PPR) command. The PPR command may enable burning row replacement fuses in the memory devices. Accidently burning a fuse may create several possible issues, including permanently consuming precious PPR resources (leading to no resources left for real repairs), incomplete row fusing creating downstream failure, and putting the memory device in an undefined state that reset does not recover.